


and all i can taste is this moment

by wafflesofdoom



Series: not quite a week [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: “He got twelve months.”Aaron pushed at the door, a grin on his face. “Twelve months suspended though,” he added, his mum already laughing happily. She’d been in the gallery when the judge had made his decision, and she hadn’t held back her excitement.Robert’s face was a picture. He went from upset, to shocked, to completely confused in a matter of seconds, looking between the two of them. “W-what?”a rewrite of the episode where aaron gets sent down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the you're the boss day of robron week.

Aaron leaned against the door of the Woolpack, listening to his mum talk to Robert. He felt like he was on top of the world, if he was honest - he’d gone to court expecting a hefty prison sentence, and he’d managed to leave with a suspended sentence.

The next time he saw DS Wise, he was going to buy him a pint (or ten.) It turns out having a character testimony from a detective that was immensely well respected in Hotten worked wonders.

“He got twelve months.” 

Aaron pushed at the door, a grin on his face. “Twelve months suspended though,” he added, his mum already laughing happily. She’d been in the gallery when the judge had made his decision, and she hadn’t held back her excitement.

Robert’s face was a picture. He went from upset, to shocked, to completely confused in a matter of seconds, looking between the two of them. “W-what?”

“I got a suspended sentence.” Aaron grinned. “I’ve got court mandated counselling, and I have to check in at Hotten police station once a week for the next four months, and go back to court for them to reassess that in June, but other than that, I’m free to do what I want.”

Robert didn’t exactly react the way Aaron had hoped.

He burst into tears on the spot.

“You not excited to see me or summat?” Aaron said, trying to make light of Robert’s tears. He crossed the pub in a few short steps, wrapping his arms around Robert tightly. 

“‘M sorry, I was just so worried you’d gotten a year.” Robert admitted, burying his face in Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron could feel Robert’s tears soaking into the collar of his shirt, his tie long since discarded.

“Let’s go into the back, eh?” Aaron said, untangling himself from Robert, guiding his husband toward the backroom. He had plenty of time to catch up with Adam, and Vic later, his best mate giving him a bright smile as he passed.

Robert was pliant and easy to manoeuvre, Aaron pulling him into another tight hug as soon as he’d shut the door behind him, holding him close. “Talk to me,” he murmured, Robert clinging to him.

“I think you’re the one who’s supposed to be crying.” Robert said quietly. “You just got a suspended sentence.”

“But I’m not, am I?” Aaron nudged. “Come on, talk to me.”

“I was just so worried you’d been sent down for years.” Robert admitted, his voice muffled by the material of Aaron’s suit jacket. “I know I was trying to be positive, and all that, but I was terrified, Aaron, of what could happen to you if you were inside.”

Aaron rubbed slow circles across Robert’s back, swaying slightly. “I’m here, yeah? I’m here, and I’m okay.”

“I know.” Robert pulled back slightly, looking at Aaron with red-rimmed eyes, his cheeks splotchy from crying. “I know. I’m so happy, I swear, I think it all just got to me a bit.”

“It’s been a crazy few days, innit?” Aaron laughed. “Married one day, nearly gone to prison next.” 

“When did we ever do simple and easy, eh?” Robert laughed, wiping at his eyes. “Come here, I haven’t gotten to kiss my husband in at least a couple of hours, and I think it might _actually_ be a crime.”

“You’re daft, you know that?” Aaron replied, kissing Robert all the same. A few hours ago, he’d kissed him as though his life depended on it, thinking it was their last kiss for god knows how long, but now, now he had the rest of his life ahead of him, prison free and by Robert’s side.

“I love you.” Robert said, sincere. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Aaron kissed him against, the embrace more of a peck than it was a proper snog. “How do we go about making this legal then?”

“What?”

“You’re not getting out of marrying me properly you know, I want that bit of paper.” Aaron smirked.

“I’d better ring the registry office then, haven't I?” 

Aaron watched as Robert’s face lit up, all traces of shock, and panic and upset gone from his face. It had been the few weeks from hell, thinking he was going to have to go to prison, and be away from Robert, and Aaron never wanted to go through it again.

He just wanted this, wanted them for the rest of his life.

Aaron wasn’t going to do anything to fuck it up, not this time. 

Not ever.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, unable to wipe the smile from his face. “I think you'd better, Mr Dingle.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> because who doesn't want to live in a world where everything turned out totally fine, right? this is the last bit of fic i've got written for robron week (damn you university) but i hope you enjoyed my little contributions all the same. i maaaay have a silly fic in store for the friday prompt if life allows me the time to do a bit of writing.
> 
> as always, i'm robertsuggles over on tumblr if you fancy screaming about emmerdale.


End file.
